The 80th Annual Hunger Games
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: The battle is on and we need a batch of new tributes to fight in this epic battle. Reaping is on October 30th and the games begin on November 13th. OCs are extremely welcome Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N The 80th annual Hunger games reaping will soon begin and I need some tributes. If you dare to make an OC to fight in this epic battle, you must fill out the form below. Tell me what is your:

Name:

Age:

Height:

District:

Gender:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Personality:

Like/Hate Capitol:

Weapon of Choice:

Sponsors: (yes or no)

Stylists:

Mentors:

_These are the Districts you must put:_

District 1: _Luxury Goods_

District 2: _Stone quarries (Capitol stronghold)_

District 3: _manufacturing and technology_

District 4: _Fishing_

District 5: _Medicine _

District 6: _Water purification_

District 7: _Lumber_

District 8: _Textiles _

District 9: _Weaponry_

District 10: _Livestock_

District 11: _Agriculture _

District 12: _Coal mining _

The more tributes we get, the better the odds. The reaping will begin on October 30th at 2:00 so be their to find which lucky boys and girls will be in the running for the next Hunger Games champions. Good luck to you all and let the odds be in your favor.

Sincerly,

~_Effie White~ _District 12 escort


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Tributes

Hi hi hi! Sorry for the delay but its been a busy coupl weeks for me so Im sorry. This isnt a real chapter, but now is the time to reveal our lovely tributes!

Some our from my lovely reviewers, others from the Hunger Games wiki, and the remaining ones are from my lovely brain.

So here is the herioic tributes that are in the 80th Annual Hunger Games!

_Tributes go as such:_

_Boy:_

_Girl:_

_Example:_

_Boy: Joe_

_Girl: Sue_

**_District 1:_**

_Grey Wolf_

_Cindy Reager_

**_District 2_**

_Gregory Krylov_

_Anna Krylov_

**_District 3_**

_Josef Toni_

_Alyssa Cravenski_

**_District 4_**

_Flynn McJay_

_Melody Cresent_

**_District 5_**

_Cairo Trails_

_Bailey Dokes_

**_District 6_**

_Anthony Stone_

_Kiseu Sonyeo_

**_District 7_**

_Blade Tabby_

_Naomi Black _

**_District 8_**

_Union Scratch_

_Wisteria Lockhart_

**_District 9_**

_Sam Dashfield_

_Aiden Woods_

**_District 10_**

_Talon Faust_

_Kedzie Woods_

**_District 11_**

_William Shiver_

_June Dollar_

**_District 12_**

_Jake Rogue_

_Mya Shokora_

So that is the tributes! Hope you are excited for the upcoming games. Stay tuned for more updates. I will post more often IF (and this is a new rule for ALL of my stories) I get alot of reviews. Thats right, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapter. I have alot of stories on the go so if you want another chapter, then you better hop on the review train. (P.S I am allowing anons to review so its fair to all of this stories fans.)

I can't wait for chapter 3. Before I go, i have some quick rules about sponsers and anything creative:

1. If you have an idea for the interviews or chariots, please tell me.

2. For sponsers, you must PM (unless you are an anon you can review) me your sponsored tribute. I will tell you in an upcoming chapter when you can start sponsoring. You can give your player gifts by PM-ing me (or reviewing) that gift.

3. If you want, you can tell me who you want to win and in what order the others should leave in. Again, I will tell you when.

Final thing, did anyone notice I called Effie Trinkett Effie White in the lsat chapter? What a bad fan I am.

Thxs so much. Alert, favorite, beta, read, and review. See you next time and good luck to the tributes. Love you guys Bye!


	3. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
